


Moving Day

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Data and Picard move into a cozy cottage.





	Moving Day

They arrive early in the evening, hot and dusty from the journey: it has been a long drive from the spaceport at Heathrow to the seaside village of , Cornwall.

 

“Here we are.” Jean-Luc switches off the engine.

 

“Indeed.” Data replies.

 

They sit awhile in silence, taking in the view of their new home, a recently-converted barn, each lost in their own hopes and apprehensions for this new chapter in their lives. Eventually Data releases his safety belt, swings the car door open and steps out.

 

They approach the barn slowly, side-by-side, holding hands. At the door Jean-Luc fishes in his pocket for keys, inserts one in the lock, turns, and pushes the door ajar.

 

“Wait.” Data places a hand on his.

 

“What?” Jean-Luc releases the keys, leaving them dangling in the door.

 

“There is an old Earth tradition...”

 

Data steps close to the former starship captain, kisses him, and sweeps him up in his arms, shouldering the door open and carrying him over the threshold.

**Author's Note:**

> October Ficlets Day 14. I didn’t like today’s prompt, so I ignored it.


End file.
